


On the Floor (Day 17)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [17]
Category: Magic Animal Club
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Stampy is in heat, and Sqaishey helps.
Relationships: Bethany Bates/Joseph Garrett
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 5





	On the Floor (Day 17)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I've come back to my childhood and I've lewded them pls send help

Stampy was at his breaking point. He's been in heat for 2 days now, and he can't take it anymore. His doctor advised him to stop taking his heat suppressants for a while, and it's just as painful as before. Nothing was working, and now he's at the point that any Alpha would do. He didn't want that, but he's desperate at this point. 

He kicked the bedspread off and tried standing up. His legs gave out underneath him and he fell on the floor. He didn't feel like getting back up, and desperately wished someone would help him.

* * *

Sqaishey on the other hand was making her way home from the store. She unlocked the door and was immediately hit by the scent of freshly made cake batter and frosting. She bit her lip and placed the bag of chips on the counter before heading to the bedroom. She opened the door and saw Stampy on the floor with a blanket. 

Sqaishey was told by the doctor to stay away, and she knew she should have backed away since neither of them were ready for children yet, but she couldn't help it. He smelled so delicious and looked so beautiful. She kneeled down on the floor next to him. 

“Sqaishey,” he whined desperately, and she lost control. She pounced on top of him and crashed their lips together. When they pulled away, she told him to strip. He complied, and she stripped with him. Once both were done, she pulled his legs apart and lined herself up with him. He was slicked up, and looked as if he had already prepared himself. 

She thrusted into him, and soon Stampy was a moaning mess beneath her. Skin slapping on skin was heard throughout the room, and soon Sqaishey gave him her knot and came inside him. They laid on the floor together, waiting for Stampy’s heat to rise again. 

It was only 3 days later when they realized they fucked up.


End file.
